familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Lindabaxter
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 17:45, 2012 March 30 This time, three months' peace I blocked the vandal for three months. The previous 1 month was clearly not enough (in hindsight). Maybe that will give you time to add some documentation/sources and real genealogical information to the page about the Conde. Otherwise we may begin to suspect that the vandal is onto something. Meanwhile, feel free to tell me or Thurstan if another IP seems to be a problem. We accept criticism of veracity as long as it's civil. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:37, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Dear administrators, thank you very much, this ip was also blocked in wikipedia Conde Tony Piazzi di Savoia and in Wikimedia commons Conde Tony Piazzi di Savoia as you can see in history pages, I don't know why this person is acting this way, probably it is a personal offense, I beg you to help me continue my familypedia page and I can provide you with documentation necessary to prove that both the person and the title are genuine.Linda Baxter 15:26, September 5, 2014 (UTC) OK, Linda, I've added a couple of categories - check whether I've correctly understood your university reference. Now, how about first adding to his page his preferred surname and the full names of his parents (and their birth and death years if they are dead). Maybe his birthplace - and if he is a well-known figure it wouldn't hurt to add his birth year. Then we can start creating pages that look as if they have some genealogical content. It would be good if you could do the same for his wife, who is also stated to have noble ancestry. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:59, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for you help dear Robin, It is nice to meet people like you...Linda Baxter 00:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Progress? Linda, how about settling some of Tony's page problems by producing the names and dates of his parents, as you seemed to indicate that you would a couple of years ago? Links to external sources of each life-event would be highly desirable. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:21, February 3, 2017 (UTC)